Super Smash Brothers Return To High School
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: What happens when Master Hand sends most of the Smashers to leave and go to the local high school, PineView? Will they survive high school? A remake of my original story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys~! This fic here is the rewritten edition to Super Smash Bros. Go to High School, my first fic ever made on fanfiction. That fic is now sadly discontinued. *sad face***

**I have not forgotten about your OCs, and I will be sure to put them in the upcoming chapters. Please, don't forget to send in those OC's, and tell me who your favorite character is. :D I guess I'm giving every character their own little chapter.**

**Happy reading. c:**

**(Oh god, I shouldn't be writing this with music from Death Note playing..)**

* * *

><p>When I had first been told that I was going to high school, I was not sure what to feel. Master Hand had said that it would be a "wise choice" to keep us smashers in tact, and well, to keep up our disguise.<p>

My name is Marth, I am the Altean prince you may or may not have heard about. I have been at the Smash Mansion for quite some time, and hearing these change of plans was a shock. I have spent my days training vigorously each and every day, aiming to be the best. I live in this madhouse with my beloved family. Not my real family though, since they were no longer with me, they had been slaughtered in a horrible war that I was dragged into, but a whole new family has taken their place. I will never forget how I met this new family of mine.

Link was the first person I had to battle, and he became a mentor to me. A mentor, but yet a formidable rival. Not the 'cut at your throat with a toothbrush' kind of rivalry, but a rivalry that has the person benefit each time. The Hylian was strong, and he never failed to teach me new things every time we battled. Being one of the veterans at the Smash Mansion, he knew almost every trick and nearly everything about his fellow veterans.

Samus was the first..female to show me around. She almost reminded me of the mother I lost when I was younger, a mother who knew absolutely everything about her child. The first day I came to the Smash Mansion, she said she could tell that from my eyes I had a rough past. She sat with me, and asked me what happened, and we both found _one_ thing in common:

We were both_ alone_ in this world.

Last but not least, we have the two morons whom I consider my brothers. I refer to Ike, a newcomer to the Smash Mansion this year, as my older brother. He was always so confident, straightforward, but according to Princess Peach, incredibly vulgar. He reminded me of an older, overprotective brother, but not as the best person to go to for any form of advice. He was 18, and thus, he acted like any typical 18-year old would, wanting to party and having no control whatsoever.

Roy, one if the youngest smashers here, was 15, two years younger than me. He came to the Mansion when I did, so we have grown closer than any other Smasher here. He is my best friend, but at the same time, a younger brother to me. I felt that I always had to supervise the pyromatic prankster, because everyone was afraid that his pranks would set the world on fire one day. Ironically, the hair on his head resembled fire, and his ocean blue eyes constantly had a devious look in them.

I swore to keep close to my family, through anything, and that meant this new High School.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Intermission~<strong>_

The author is listening to 'I am' by Hitomi. You know, from InuYasha. ;D

**_~Intermission~_**

* * *

><p>A boarding high school could be either a good thing, or a really bad thing.<p>

In my case, it could be the worst thing in the world if I wasn't with one of the Smashers. The High School was called Pineview, and it looked barren, no pine trees or such in any view. I stuffed my hands in my jeans' pockets, and walked forward. Samus ran up towards me and punched my arm. She was wearing black sweats and a blue hoodie, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked like she would rather eat anything then be here. She rubbed his eyes and rolled her eyes.

"This is by far the _most_ stupid plan Master Hand has ever come up with. Who wakes up at 7 am to do this?" She stood in front of me, stopping my tracks. She ruffled my hair affectionately, and narrowed her eyes.

"You're obviously awake, but not saying anything."

I yawned. "Long story. I was taking a shower when Ike and Roy-" I began, standing in front of the door of the High School. Mario sprinted after us, and tackled me to the ground.

"YOU~! If you-a dare lay a finger on Peach, I will-a show you! I don't give a damn who-a you are!" He yelled, his voice slightly cracking. I pushed him away from me, and fell to the floor again. Samus chuckled as I sighed. Roy was standing above me, smiling. He helped me up, and bounced up and down on his heels.

Samus shook her head. "Roy, you are just a short bundle of joy."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I am not short! I'm normal height."

Ike smacked the small red-head upside the head. "Trust me, Roy, you're not." Roy hung his head, and ran up to Master Hand.

_"MOOOOOOOOOM!" _

Master Hand groaned. "I am not your mother, Roy! Get in the high school everyone, now!...Everyone but you, Bowser. And you, Dedede! Yoshi, halt! Kirby, don't you dare! Red, control your Pokémon!" The huge gloved hand floated after some of the crazed Smashers in a fury.

Luigi sighed deeply. "I'm-a grown man! I don't belong here, right, Mario?"

Mario adjusted his baseball hat on his head. "Without my hat, people won't know who I am!"

Zelda nodded, and briefly shrugged her shoulders. "That's the point."

Pit clapped his hands. "I can't wait! I wonder what kind of people are inside! I bet they'll be the kindest-"

_**Riiiing~**_

Pit gasped. "Is something on fire?"

Ness shook his head, hiding a laugh. "I think it means that its time to go in."

"During a fire alarm?" Pit frantically said, wincing as Link smacked his back, forgetting that his wings were being concealed. I quickly opened the door, to come face to face with a girl, she looked around 13 years old, and she had short baby blue hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blue tank tank top with a blue skirt and tanish boots. Her fingernails were long, and she was a little bit taller than Lucas and Ness. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You have blue hair! Can I..touch it?" She said, standing on her tiptoes. She touched my hair, and I looked at her oddly.

"I love the color blue. My name is Sol. And yours?" She gasped as she looked at Ike. She walked up to him, and smiled.

"Your hair is blue too! Oh, happy day, everyone has blue hair!" She glared at the others, who winced. She poked my arm happily.

"How did you get it that blue? Your eyes really compliment your hair." She glanced at Ike and sighed. "Your hair looks kind of..purple. What's the color..indigo? Indigo! Ind-" She began, before getting cut off by Link. He dragged the Smashers through the hall away from Sol, and nearly ran into someone. He was tall, almost as tall as Ike, and bulky. His hair was spiked up, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Watch where you are going, dumbass."

Link started forward, only to be held back by Nana and Popo. Pit courteously bowed and hurried on ahead with me. Link fumed, fists clenched.

"That punk won't get away so easily next time!" His knuckles were become chalk-white as he continued through the hallway. Roy elbowed him playfully.

"You shouldn't be so mad. I got him back for you." Roy held up a match and a lighter, a devious look in his eyes. Ike cursed and snatched the match away from the pyromaniac, and dropped them into his pocket. He shook his head. Seconds later, the aroma of smoke filled the air, and a man yelling. He smiled, satisfied with his prank.

"We forgot to search him. I bet he has explosives in his backpack!" Pit nervously said, keeping a distance from Roy's backpack. I slowly held my hand towards the pyro.

_"Gimme." _

Roy shook his head. "I can't! They're like my children. You can't separate me from my children! You- what are you doing!" Snake grabbed the backpack from his shoulder and held in in front of him.

"I'll be back." Snake creeped out of the hallway, into the boy's restroom. Seconds later, they heard stalls shutting, and teenage boys yelling. Roy looked to the ceiling sadly.

"Why, dear lord? Why must all my explosives go to such a _bad_ cause?"

Lucas shook his head, and he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Class starts in an hour. Find your lockers, and hopefully w-we'll be in each other's classes. I-it says we will have a speech in the auditorium in 10 minutes. We should g-go." He started off down the hallway, looking for his locker. Ness bit his lip nervously.

"Dammit, Lucas, wait!" He ran after the blonde frantically, almost dragging his backpack behind him.

I smiled to myself, and crossed my arms as I kept walking. I observed the people talking, the girls reading magazines, and the other boys on their phones. Everyone seemed to be occupied doing something, and I felt as if I was going to lose myself in the crowd of people.

_So this is high school right?_

_It can be a place of horrors, but at the same time be a place of opportunities._

_**I can get used to this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay~! It's done~!**

**Okay, so, drop a review and an OC (the form is the next chapter), and I'll update as soon as I can. ;D Your reviews make me so happy. c:**

**Until then~!**

**~Marcie~**


	2. OC form XD

**Hello~!**

**So, the curriculum is the same as the older fic. Send in your OC, and I'll find a way to put them in the chapters. :D**

**It'd be easier if they were human. o.O But hey, I don't judge. **

**Please follow the OC form. You don't have to, but it'll be easier to add your OC in if you do. ^o^**

**~Form~**

_Name: _

_Gender:_

_Age: _

_Grade: (Freshman, Senior, etc.)_

_Love interest:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Friends:_

_Enemies:_

_Worst Subject: _

_Best Subject:_

_Extra Info:_

**Thank you, guys. **

**Send in those reviews, comments, and your OC's and expect an update faster than Sonic. ;D**

**Until then ^^**


	3. Our Adventure Finding The Auditorium

**A/N: **

**You guys are so incredible. I can't express how grateful I am~! :'D**

_Here are my thanks to my fantastic reviewers,_

_Anyone who sent in an OC, thank you so much! You guys made my day. :D  
><em>_WoWMotherFan45, Thanks~! Don't worry, I will. ^_^  
>Ropey, Thanks much~! Here's the update! xD<br>__MelodysChoice, Thank you so much~! I know right, hiding wings must hurt. Badly. Poor Pit. Dx  
><em>_TooMuchAtOnce, merci~! Yes, don't trust me when I write with Death Note music playing. Stuff might not end well.  
>ImLordOfTheRings, Haha, thanks~! Don't worry, this isn't an april fools joke. XD<br>MilkyTacos911, Haha, you can send in your OC whenever. ;D  
>OneshotAlchemist, Aw, thanks ~! Haha, no this fic wouldn't be dead, I love it too much. Haha, aw thanks much ~!<br>Riym, Thank you so much~!  
>Nutty Knox, Your words are too kind. c:<br>SneakSlash, Thank you so much! Haha, Inuyasha and Kagome are destined! Thank you for your kind words. :D  
>Fat Cat Is Just One Fat Cat, Haha thanks ~! I wouldn't discontinue this, ever !<br>WhiteFangWolf, thanks! I hope to see your OC in here later. :D  
>Diana Lily and Isabella, thank you for your submission~! :D<br>WirelessToaster, thank you for your submission~! Thank you so much ~!  
>LevelFailture, Thank you ~! You just made my day. :D<br>Princess Blaziken, haha, thank you! Your OC's will help contribute to my high school population :D  
>NeoTwilight, Thank you! Aw, your OC sounds so cute ~! c:<br>TooMuchAtOnce, Your OC sounds beast ! Thanks for the submission ~!  
>WoWMotherFan45, Thank you so much for your two OC's! They sound freakin' EPIC.<br>Link's Little Brother, Your pen name is AWESOME. :D Haha, thanks for the OC ~!  
>BladeNinja2012, I'll be glad to accept your OC. c: Thanks again ~!<br>juni, Thanks ~! I'll try to put in your OC just as you want it ~! (I'll try to play in the couple thing c:)  
>Unruly Scrawler, Thank you so much~! :D<br>awesomeness, your name is awesomeness c: Haha, thanks !  
>DnFanatic0216, thank you so much ~! Rin sounds freakin' epic ~! ;D<br>Phil The Persona Guy, You aren't late~! Thank you for the awesome OC, I'm glad to add him in.  
>-Keyblade-Bearer, Well, well, he sent an OC after all. ;D No, no, no, I'm faster than Sonic ~!<br>Psychic ribbon lite, Thanks for the two OC's~! I'm glad to add them to this story._

**Wow, now that all of that is done..here's the chapter ~! I love you guys ~! **

_**Remember, if you want me to update faster, send in a review, it truly makes me happy. c:**_

* * *

><p>The blue-haired Prince ran into the auditorium. He hated being late to anything, and he could not stand the idea of being late to the speech for a minute. He stood awkwardly in the auditorium, waiting for somebody to deliver their speech. He yawned and he yelped as he was pushed forward.<p>

A girl gasped as he turned around.

Marth politely smiled. The girl had long, bright pink hair tied into a high ponytail, and huge dark purple eyes. Her clothes consisted of a denim mini-skirt and a purple tank top with a white leather jacket on over the top. She wore pointed purple boots and a pair of hoop earrings with glitter on her pointed ears. She shook her head vigorously, and looked him in the eye suspiciously.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He shrugged it off. "It's alright! I'm Marth." Marth stuck out his hand courteously, and the girl shook it.

"I'm Sydney. Are you a sophomore?" She said coldly, slowly observing the blue-haired prince.

"I'm a junior. Although, my best friend is a Sopho-" He began, before being interrupted by a familiar. Roy ran into the auditorium, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! HEY! MARTH! WHERE DID YOU GO! I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY, REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" Roy locked eyes with a mortified Marth from across the room and ran over to him. The girl held back her giggle as she watched the redhead punch Marth playfully in the gut. Marth sighed, and ruffled Roy's hair.

"Speak of the devil, here he is now." He murmured, rolling his eyes. Sydney smiled at Roy.

"I'm Sydney, and you?" She blushed slightly as Roy turned to look at her. He waved cheerfully and ran a hand through his long red hair.

"And I am Roy. I like to burn things and..well, yeah. Are you in my class this year?"

She nodded, pursing her lips. Roy smiled and flashed the girl a peace sign. "Well, awesome! I'm already bonding with my classmates." Roy smiled at Marth teasingly.

"Thanks, Marthy." The red-head said, before walking off to find the other fellow smashers. Marth started after Roy, and stopped. He shook his head before saying,

"Wait, why was he looking for me?"

* * *

><p>Layla Ali walked through the halls of Pineview. Not only could she not find this 'auditorium', she was going to be late if she didn't make it soon! She sighed as she looked for teachers to ask, but she found none. She sighed loudly before running to the nearest person she could see.<p>

"YOU!" She shrieked, nearly trampling the stranger. The person, turned around, and Layla shoved the person into a wall, almost falling onto the poor soul.

The boy yelled in shock. "WHOA, WHAT'S GOING ON? ROY RAN AHEAD! HE DID! I SWEAR!" He yelled in alarm. He had blonde hair, elvish ears, dazzling blue eyes, and he was wearing a green hoodie with jeans. He looked intensely at his assaulter, before sighing in relief. She had long brown hair and stunning emerald green eyes. She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, a blue short skirt, knee socks, and a white blouse.

"Oh, okay good. I thought you were the guy from before. The same guy who's backpack was- never mind. Who are you, beautiful?"

She blushed, her ears and her cheeks turned pink. "I'm..uh, Layla..Layla Ali." She slowly backed away from the person she half-assaulted, her face feeling hot. He chuckled.

"I'm Link. Nice to meet you. By chance are you..lost?" She giggled and nodded.

Link laughed. "Big school, and I already meet the most beautiful girl at school. Looks like it's my lucky day, am I right?"

Layla blushed as she avoided his eyes. Everytime she looked at him, she seemed to be entranced into his beautiful..deep..blue..eyes..and..

Layla shook her head furiously. "Um..Um..Let's go find the auditorium before we're late." She pointed into a random direction, Link smiling at her.

"Sure thing. Is this your first year here?"

Layla nodded. "I'm a transfer student from another school, I'm coming here as a junior. You?" She skipped along next to Link.

Link gaped. "You too? A junior? Awesome! So you'll be in a class with me, Pit, Marth, and Ike!"

"Are those your friends?" She inquired, tilting her head in confusion. Link nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, those guys are the best."

Link and Layla continued through the halls until they saw somebody standing in the hallway, alone. The two looked at each other, before sprinting towards the person in a hurry.

The girl looked up before putting her hands out. "STOP."

Link and Layla stopped in mid-sprint, trying not to fall. The girl walked towards the two, shaking her heads. "You guys are running like you're about to die." The girl had long black hair that flowed down to her hips, with a side fringe covering one of her eyes, which were medium shaded green eyes. She was a tanned Caucasian, and she wore peach lip gloss and eye-liner, and she had a white and black striped shoulder-less top, ripped shorts, unlaced black converse, and black leather bracelets on her left arm.

Layla gasped. "No way! It's Angelina! Angelina Jones!" She ran up to the girl, hugging her. Angelina smiled warmly, and hugged the girl back. She cocked her head to a side as she looked at Link.

"Hello, person I haven't met." She said, referring to a confused Link. He waved awkwardly, before pointing at Angelina.

"Layla, you know her?"

"Yup!" Layla said happily, bouncing on her heels. Angelina coughed. "Let's hurry before we're late. I mean, it might get crowded."

Link gaped. "Oh my god, you're the savior Angelina and I have been looking for. We couldn't find the auditorium." He said flatly, before following after the two girls.

They continued down the never-ending hall, before Angelina stopped at a double door at the corner of the hall. She opened the door quickly, and she pulled Layla inside the room. Link widened his eyes.

"Wait for me! Layla! Angeli- screw it, I can't find them." Link sighed to himself as he felt hundreds of eyes watching him closely, and he could not find the two girls anywhere.

"Damn it, why is it always me?"

* * *

><p>Toon Link stood next to Ness, Nana, Popo, and Lucas. He was bored out of his mind, and he wasn't hearing a word the person delivering the speech was saying, not that he cared anyways. He nudged Ness. And again. And yet again.<p>

"Is it over?"

"Nope."

Toon Link waited a few minutes, before nudging the physic again.

"Is-" He began, lazily.

"No." Ness finished, rolling his eyes at the young warrior. Toon Link felt out of place, he had no sword with him, and he was completely defenseless! Why would Master Hand send the Smashers to a dungeon like this? Maybe it was a test to see who had the most endurance? Of course he would outlive any of the other smashers! Luigi and Mario would be crawling back to Master Hand in a day! His only competition would be...those four. His eyes drifted towards Roy, Marth, Ike, and Link, who were surrounded by a group of students.

Toon Link snapped back to reality as he noticed a girl stand next to him. She was an average looking asian girl, around 5'3, with black hair, and dark brown eyes. She seemed to have a dazed look in her eyes. She was wearing a hoodie with jeans, and flats. She was holding a book in her hands, it was bookmarked on almost every page.

Toon Link looked at her quickly. "Hey."

She looked at the floor. "Hi." She whispered shyly. Toon Link could tell that this was her first time at this high school, and that there was a possibly she was a freshman too.

"I'm..Toon. And you?" He whispered back nonchalantly, eyes on the person delivering the speech. Ness looked at Toon Link, eyes wide.

"Cream." Cream replied calmly, before holding the book she was holding closer to her chest. Toon smiled.

"You like to read? I just like comic books." Cream lightly chuckled, before looking at the person on the stage. He seemed to have nobody's attention, and he was desperately trying to receive it.

"His clothes are neon. Why is that? They hurt my eyes." She winced, before shielding her eyes. Toon held back a laugh, shaking his head.

"I agree. I thought neon was out of style twenty years ago." He joked. He watched as Ike stretch and nearly hit some next to him. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he spun around.

"What?" Ike gruffly replied, looking around. A girl gaped as he saw her.

"Oh, hey! You're the new kid." She said, and she winked at him. The girl had jet black hair in pigtails, piercing steel grey eyes, and was wearing a green plaid mini skirt with green and white hoody, black knee socks with green converse, around 5'6, and as much as Ike hated to point it out, flatchested.

"I'm Raychale Strongfield, I've heard about you! You're the new kid, Ike!" She smiled at the blue-haired warrior.

He smiled back. "Well yeah. Looks like people are already using my name around these parts." He said flexing his muscles. Raychale gaped, hands over her mouth.

"You make it so hard to concentrate to the boring old guy at the front of the room. But that doesn't matter, I could watch you all day." She flirted, slightly blushing. She had a lollypop in her mouth, and she chuckled to herself as she watched Ike stare at her.

"I want a lollypop.." He whispered to her, poking her shoulder playfully. She wagged her finger in front of his face.

"No lollypop for you yet, handsome."

Ike winked at Raychale, before turning his attention back to the principle of the school.

"Now, the dances have been rescheduled, so things may get out of hand. You all know the dress codes, the rules at Pineview, and I better not catch any one of you breaking any of them."

Ike rolled his eyes. "I'm not one to follow rules."

Raychale's eyes sparkled as she looked at Ike with admiration. "Wow, you have some guts there."

"Academics and participation come first at Pineview, so in your first class you will be given a list of your schedule from today and here on for the rest of the year."

"Screw academics!" A familiar voice called out. Ike facepalmed before looking at Roy, shaking his head.

Roy had a huge smile on his face, and he had his hand up in the air. The principle glared at Roy before muttering something under his breath. Sydney laughed, burying her face in Roy's shoulder.

"You may go to your first class now." The principle said in a monotone voice, and walked off the stage. At once, the students rushed towards the door, pushing, shoving, and running. Marth was nearly trampled, and Ike shoved innocent people out of his way. Raychale grabbed his hand.

"You're coming to class with me." She announced, dragging him towards her first class of the day, History.

Roy, Link, and Marth watched Ike nervously talk to the Raychale, rubbing the back of his neck. Roy put a hand on his chest.

"Our little boy is growing up so fast." Marth shook his head at his best friend's stupidity, before dragging him to their lockers to get their things ready. On the way, he bumped into a pretty girl, around '5 "2 , with blonde hair and black highlights that flowed down to her waist, and she wore a tank top and a camisole with shorts. Her eyes were bright purple, and they resembled bright amethysts.

She grinned at the two, walking up to Marth. She looked at him, and he looked back at her, before bowing courteously.

"The name is Marth." He said quickly, and the girl sighed dreamily.  
>"What a nice name..Marth..I'm Juni! Looks like I'll be seeing you in my class!"<p>

And with that, she rushed out of sight, and Marth bit his lip nervously, looking at Roy in confusion.  
>"How did she know that?"<p>

Link turned towards Layla, and he held her hand. She blushed a deep red, before getting lost in his deep blue eyes again.

"I'll see you in your next class. Be waiting for me." He said, before waving and walking down the hallway to his locker. She watched him and felt her face burning up. She happily skipped over to Angelina and told her about this new person she had met, this person who seemed to like her back, named Link.

Unknown to her, someone was watching her across the hallway. She had long blond hair with cerulean eyes and ears identical to Link's. She was wearing skinny jeans and a green fitted shirt. She glared at Layla from across the hallway, slowly clenching her fists. She narrowed her eyes, and slowly shook her head.

A freshman named Vain walked up to her and waved a hand across her face. He was wearing an orange sonic hat and a cape that covered his body, and he was pretty tall for someone his age.

"Hey, Jasmine? You okay there? You look like an idiot just standing here," He inquired, looking at her calmly.

"She can't..take him away from me." Jasmine muttered nonchalantly, and she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_Oh snap! We got some drama going on here, some jealously. ;o _**

**_Thank you guys for all of the OC's. It's wonderful! I love it!_**

**_I'll try to add as many as I can in each chapter. So, yeah, drop a review down below! Please? Next chapter I'll probably get all of the OC's I didn't include in this chapter in, so stay tuned!_**

**_Love you guys ~!_**

**_PS: Happy late birthday Marth, who celebrated? _**

**_-Marcie_**


	4. A Glimpse Into The Classes

_**A/N: **_**After receiving about a million PMs asking if I have died, or if I was inactive, I have returned to say I am very much alive. But, Let me start my apology. I am so, so, so, so sorry this took forever. The OC's were a bit difficult to have fit together in one chapter, and I love you guys so much. You guys motivate me to do my best, and I have been on this website for about 2 years now and I have made the most beautiful friendships. Don't give up on me ~ I promise I will do my best to make you guys happy with everything I post~.  
>I love Deadman Wonderland. More random stuff. X3<strong>

****Okay, let's just say there's a website being made for this story. I'm trying to finish that too ~****

**So here is the chapter you have all waited for!  
><strong>

** Oh, but first let's not forget...**

_Thank you, my loyal reviewers~_

_Phil The Persona Guy, I'm sorry Xero wasn't in the previous chapter..but never fear! He's in this one! Ding! *smiles* I will try to have Laviathan appear, and thank you so much!  
>Diana Lily and Isabella, Thank you! Jasmine is very intriguing..I really like her as a character, and Layla. Thank you so much, your continued support means the world to me!<br>WoWMotherFan45, Thank you! I'm glad to please you. *bows*  
>-Keyblade-Bearer, ...Yup! I could only fit some OC's in the last chapter.<br>Paramore Lover, Thank you so much! Oh wow, your words mean the world to me. ^_^  
>OneshotAlchemist, Thank you! Haha, I love all of my reviewers! xD 40 reviews and two chapters..I can't believe it myself.<br>Thundray10, I know he is, I just decided to go along with him. XD I have no problem writing about boys, I just decided to make the last chapter a "Girl Chapter" and have the romance...blossom. Yes I will use Fang! No worries.  
>Jazzmatazz2000, I am, but only a few OCs. I'll be glad to use your OC's and thank you so much. c:<br>Juni, Thank you! I'll try my best to add Lyra in.  
>MilkyTacos, ...Thank you, I appreciate your...support. xD Although..you're inactive..<br>Link's Little Brother, Thank you so much! It was awesome to brawl with you by the way! :D  
>NeoTwilight, I love your character. Cream is just SO awesome. I'm happy to use her, and thank you so, so, so much!<br>BladeNinja2012, You're welcome! Oh wow, thank you so much. Haha, I'm sorry for updating so late..*sad face*  
>Princess Blaziken, No problem! I'll see if I can add Shiro into this story. Thanks again! *smiles*<br>Eye of Mikhail, Aye, Happy birthday Marth Lowell, my husband. xD Oh wow, thank you! You're so sweet! I'll try my best to update faster next time.  
>KiraMira, Kira~! Thank you so much, you're so kind. Yes, Marth, Roy, Link, and Ike truly are..special. And Roy does have some memorable quotes in this story. xD I love you too, thank you.<br>ImLordOfTheRings, *gasps* Thank you SO much. I made your month? You're soooooo kind. Yes I heard of Fire Emblem Awakening! I want to play it SOOO badly. Roy does have an attention span of a fly, and Marth is incredibly practical. XD Thank you!  
>Psychic Ribbon Lite, Haha, thank you!<br>Christofer's Cheetos, Thank you! Haha, I think this list is longer, Christofer. XD Thank you! I love this fic so much because it IS unique, and haha, it's alright if other fics rip me off..there's nothing I can do about it. xD Marth's birthday was April 19 ~. Haha, Happy belated Cinco De Mayo! Wow, I fail..  
>SneakSlash, Tara, thank you so much! Haha, I don't really have a secret~. Ike is a playboy, but hey, he's Ike. xD Your brethren is one of the best characters in my opinion. Go Roy ~ He's so fun to describe in character.<br>Pk Lover, Haha, thank you so much! I love the name. :3  
>DNFanatic0216, Yes! Thank you, that's my goal. xD<br>awesomeness, Haha, you can expect things like that from Roy in the future. xDD  
>supahfreefallah, Oh yay! You got a Pen-name! :D<br>Guest, Oh wow, haha, thank you, and I'm sorry about that..if your mom thinks you were crazy..xD Thank you, nyaa~  
>Celestial Dragon, I will never forget this fic. Haha, thank you, I'm happy this story pleases you. ^_^<br>Pk LOVE this, I'm sorry it's been 4 months.. Thank you! I'll try to update faster.  
>Guest #2, Thank you!<br>Nutty Knox, Oh you think so? Thank you. :D_

_**And to all of the people who have PM'd me ~ Thank you so much too! I love every single one of you, no matter what. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

**Here's the chapter ;**

Shiroioni no Kaze was a student in Pineview. Not an ordinary student though, a student who showed the newcomers around. She was 5'9, and she wore a blue halter with a mauve collar. Her hair was shockingly three different colors, lavender hair flowed down to her shoulders, purple hair down to her hips, and dark purple hair down to her ankles. She wore an eyepatch on her right eye, and the right side of her bangs went down to her collarbone, while the left side reaches the bottom of her chin. She had stunning light lavender eyes, and her voice was deep for a female. As she was following the principal, she began to scan the students. She had a bottle of beer in her hand, it is unknown whether it was empty or not.

Immediately, the students cleared a path for both the principal and Kaze, and her eyes fall on one specific person.

_'Could it be? Was it really him?'_

She watched the blue haired boy carefully as she walked past him quickly, trying to keep up with the principal.

_'I'm sure of it! That's Prince Marth! Wait, he hasn't paid me yet for joining his army! What is he even doing here?'_

Marth wandered down the hallway, making his way through the crowd desperately, and he saw a recognizable tall girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail. It was no one other than Samus Aran.

"See you later, Angelina!" She said, waving to the girl who was with Luigi earlier, before turning her attention to Marth.

"Sam!" Marth called, running by her side. She pat his head affectionately.

"Marth."

Marth sighed in relief. "I'm lost. Just lost." He desperately looked at Samus, expecting her to find a way for him to deal about his situation.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you're lost? Don't you have a map?" She looked around at the other passing students, attempting to make their way to class. Before Marth could open his mouth and make his response they were cut off by laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Samus, a map? _SERIOUSLY?_ BAHAHAHHAHAHA." Samus and Marth turned to see the newcomer in the conversation, the well-known hyperactive Roy. Marth shook his head.

"You're an idiot." Marth retorted, hiding his face out of sheer embarrassment as students passing by looked at the three smashers curiously. Samus agreed, and smacked Roy on the head sharply.

"OW!" He cried, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Samus shrugged. "You were being annoying."

"I take it he's always like that." An unfamiliar voice answered. Samus, Marth, and Roy spun around and saw someone standing next to a locker, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes shut as if he was in deep thought.

Roy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not annoying! You don't even know me!"

The boy chuckled, and opened his eyes. "I don't have to. I can tell." He said teasingly. The boy had a distinct appearance, he had orange hair down to his shoulders, tanned skin, and green piercing eyes. He wore a black leather vest with a white undershirt, blue casual jeans, and red shoes. He was amusingly looking at Roy, as if he was holding back a laugh. He was _obviously_ enjoying this.

Roy pouted, and stared back at the boy. The boy walked over to the three and chuckled. "You three really are lost. Allow me to introduce myself. Lee, Junior."

Roy appeared thoughtful. "You're a junior? Does that mean there's a Lee-Senior somewhere?" Marth groaned and shook his head. At times, he wondered how he could have such an _idiot _for a best friend. Samus sighed.

"Don't try to reason with him." She mumbled, patting Roy's shoulder.

Lee laughed. "You're a smart cookie." He said sarcastically, and pointed to a classroom. "Sophomores go in there." He pushed Roy in that direction.

"How did you know-" Roy began, before disappearing in the sea of students desperate to reach their first class. Lee smiled at Samus. "Seniors go over there." He pointed in the opposite direction." Samus gave her thanks before disappearing in the given direction. Lee looked at Marth. "Us Juniors are going to Literature, so this room." He dragged Marth into the classroom, smirking to himself.

Marth quickly stumbled into the classroom, and took the nearest seat. He saw a familiar blonde Hylian on the other side of the classroom talking a pretty girl with long brown hair, and . Marth sighed and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Juni. She blushed slightly.

"I'm sitting behind you, Handsome!"

Marth grinned. "Hello, Juni." Juni's eyes observed the girl who took a seat right next to Marth, and she frowned.

The girl had black hair down to her elbows, ruby-red eyes, and a scar on her left arm. Her backpack, which she set on the floor, had fluffy keychains. She poked the Prince's arm.

He turned and looked at her in confusion. "May I help you?"

She nodded happily. "Rin Hyouta. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Marth shook it gently. Juni bit her lip in annoyance. Rin leaned in close to Marth. Juni's eyes widened. _Was she kissing my soon to be husband? Before I could?_

But it wasn't as it seemed.

"Hey, you. You know Ike right?" She whispered, her face near Marth's.

Marth nodded, and moved away from the girl uncomfortably. "Yes..um, why?"

Rin blushed. "I..I..I kind of..sort..of...er, It's none of your business!" She said, fiercely.

Marth smiled kindly. "You like him, right."

Rin's face turned pink. "NO! I..I just think he's really..cool.." She quickly looked away. Marth thought for a while.

"Hey, if you want, I could help you. You know, have Ike notice you. I happen to be one of his best buds."

Rin's eyes widened. "R-really? I thought you'd make fun of me.."

Marth sighed. "I'm not like that." Rin slightly blushed and agreed. Juni cursed under her breath, her cheeks pink. She could not bear to watch this any longer.

Suddenly, A boy with blue shaggy hair oddly similar to Marth's hair took a seat to the Prince's left. In contrast to their similar hair, the boy had grey eyes unlike Marth's icy light blue eyes. He wore a white turtleneck under a black athletic jacket, jeans, white sneakers, and a COMP attatched to his belt like a gun.

Rin looked looked at the two, comparing them closely. "Are you two twins?"

Marth turned to look at the boy in curiosity. "No.." He said abruptly, and the Prince turned to the boy. "I'm Marth. You?"

The boy was silent and emotionless.

Rin threw her eraser at him. "Marth's twin!" She called, trying to catch his attention, but instead she caught the attention of another boy. He had unkept strawberry-blonde hair, and his eyes were the same color as Marth's; icy blue. He was slightly tan, and he wore a dark blue sweatshirt, with brown cargo shorts, and slip on vans, and he had a silver stud in one ear. He chuckled to himself before pointing to the boy.

"He wouldn't talk all last year either. Just forget him, beautiful." Rin sighed, and she rolled her eyes.

"There has to be a way to make him talk! Or even say his name! Any ideas, Felix?"

Felix shrugged and began to snap in front of the boy. "Hey, anyone there?" Rin began to join Felix, desperate to have Marth's "twin" say a word.

He remained silent, and turned to the three, his eyes stony and cold. "_Don'_t talk to me."

Felix pursed his lips. "Well, that's the most he's ever said. Probably in his life." He joked.

But, Marth recognized the look in the boy's eyes. A look that showed of sadness, and a hint of rage. Marth knew this, because it was a gaze he had once shared.

"Open 'Tom Sawyer' to the first page, students." The teacher ordered, walking to the front of the classroom, and began to write her name onto the whiteboard. _'Miss Tamaki.' _The class reluctantly followed her directions.

Marth couldn't help but glance at the boy once again. He was acting like he didn't have a care in the world. The boy slipped a folded piece of paper to Marth nonchalantly. Marth hesitantly began to unfold the note, and there, written in the center, in neat calligraphy was;

_The name is Shiro. _

_Shiro Zhang. _

_I don't hate you in particular._

_But stay out of my way._

**_Meanwhile, down the hallway, with the Seniors..._**

Ike sat down in the nearest stool. He was in science class, and he absolutely hated. Science. Raychale took a seat next to him.

"You look bummed."

Ike nodded, groggily observing the classroom. "I hate science. It's pointless." Raychale giggled.

"Oh that's unfortunate for you, but I on the otherhand love science." She said happily, while unwrapping a candy. She dropped it in Ike's hand.

Ike smirked. "So, if I were to ask you for homework help for science class every day of my life, would you help me?" He gingerly began to eat the candy. Raychale nodded in agreement, and winked.

Ike smiled. "It's great to know I've already met someone as beautiful as you. Not _only_ brains, but beauty."

Red watched Ike across the classroom with a bored expression on his face.

_'That kid could flirt his way through anything...' _Red thought, before looking out of a window. He watched a girl take a seat across from him from the corner of his eye. She looked at Red with interest. "I like your...hat..."

Red nodded, and adjusted his hat. The girl frowned. "You don't really talk much..."

Red sighed. "May I help you?" He looked at the girl intensely. She looked like the human version of Gardevoir. She had red eyes, short light green hair, and long bangs. She was incredibly pale, and she was average height, and thin. She wore a long green, white, and pink dress with white flats. She was wearing green gloves.

"Yes, yes you may. You can start by introducing yourself! I'm Siri!" She said calmly.

"Well, I'm Red. And I like Pokémon." He said curtly; before looking out the window again. Siri gasped. "I _love_ Pokémon! Hey, which is your favorite? Huh?"

Red turned to look at her. Her eyes shone of excitement. She seemed to have an interest in Pokémon as well. "I like them all."

Siri sat closer to Red. "Well, my favorite is Bulbasaur! Come on, you've got to have a favorite."

Red thought for a minute. "I like Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle." He said quickly, pulling his hat over his eyes. Siri clapped her hands in delight.

"We like the same Pokémon! That's just amazing! Isn't Bulbasaur amazing?" Red smiled to himself.

"It sure is..."

**_And wit__h the_ Sophomores...**

Pit and Roy sat together in Geography class. Pit rested his chin on his hands and shook his head.

"I don't get it.." He whispered to Roy. Roy shrugged his shoulders, before putting his head on his binder.

"This is probably the worst pillow ever, but it'll do." Roy shut his eyes and began to enter dreamland. Pit shook his head, before trying to understand the teacher's words.

A boy with brown hair just above his ear began to poke Roy's arm with his pencil. His eyes were a bold hazel and he wore a red hoodie with dark washed jeans and black nikes.

"Damn, he's knocked out. This kid..." He mumbled before lightly hitting Roy's head with his text book.

"Is he still alive?" The boy gasped, poking the girl sitting in front of him. She was tanned skinned, with short black hair with small white streaks, and she wore a black and white striped t-shirt and shorts, and she had red eyes. She seemed to be reserved.

"HEY." He whispered loudly into her ear. She slightly jumped.

"What do you want, Coda?" She said, slight irritation in her voice. Coda pointed towards Roy.

"He's..._dead._"

"Don't be stupid, he's not dead!" The girl retorted, looking at Pit closely.

Pit realized the teacher was looking in their direction and he smiled innocently, before looking down at his notebook, and pretending to take notes.

"YES HE IS!" Coda furiously whispered back, before pointing to Pit. "RIGHT?"

Pit chuckled. "Roy's a heavy sleeper.." Coda put his hands in the air. "SAME DEAL! I told you Sisi!" He said, in a singsong voice.

_'Wow, this guy is like Roy. Times ten.'_ Pit thought to himself, before watching Roy turn his head slightly in his sleep. Coda gasped. "THE DEAD MAN IS ALIVE!" He shouted gleefully. Sisi covered her face with her hands.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "Is there something going on?" Pit grabbed his binder in his hands.

_'Sorry for this Roy, it's for your own good.'_

Coda leapt to his feet. "Yes, teacher. There has been a _miracle!"_ The teacher rolled her eyes and turned to Coda in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?"

Pit quickly brought his binder down upon Roy's sleeping head, and quickly resumed to looking at his notebook.

_"WHAT THE- OW!"_

**~Intermission~**

**The author is currently listening to Len Kagamine's Spice. *dies* **

**Vocaloid is amazing. So is Monster Energy Drink.**

**Lenny is my husband.**

**~Intermission~**

Roy unlocked his locker. It was lunch time, and he was shocked to realize how fast the time went. Maybe because he slept through all of the classes, and his head still hurt from when Pit nearly gave him a concussion.

"Hey idiot!" A cheerful voice rang. Roy turned around, only to be greeted by unfamiliar faces.

"I'm Vain, the new freshman. I've heard about you, you're Roy, the new kid, right? The one that slept through classes?"

Roy smiled pridefully. "I already have a name for myself. That's me."

The boy next to Vain smirked. He had long black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue fedora, blue fingerless gloves, and a blue shirt with a red flame. He also had a chain with a pendant, red pants with blue streaks, and blue shoes.

"Didn't you blow up Kin? Or, singe him at least."

Roy's eyes brightened. "Oh, the douchebag? Yeah! It was no sweat! He was screaming like a little girl."

Vain laughed. "That's Arashi. This is Xero, he gets along with girls more, and he hates pervs. And that's Philip. He's the loud one. We're all in your class, but you're the new kid, so we came to greet 'cha. "

Xero quickly waved. He had black armour, noise wings, and a red visor. He had tanned skin and white eyes.

Philip waved energetically. "HEY!" He shouted, bouncing on his heels. He had emerald green eyes, and curly, long brown hair. He wore red sweatpants and a simple shirt, and it was obvious that he had muscle.

Roy laughed gleefully. "Well, hey!"

Vain looked around. "So, it's already the first day and you got Kin on your bad side..better watch out.."

Roy cleared his throat. "Please. That bastard is of no threat. He's all talk." He smiled boastfully, and realized how silent it went. Vain, Arashi, Xero, and Philip gestured for Roy to stop talking. Roy spun around, and saw a glimpse of his death.

Kin was standing behind him the whole time. He was tall, bulky, and he had a mohawk with a streak of red. He grit his teeth angrilly.

"I'm all talk, eh? I'd like to hear you say that...after I break your face! You son of a-" Kin took a violent swing at Roy, who swiftly dodged. Roy cursed.

_'I don't have my sword. I can't kill him. I have no defense. What do I do?'_

Kin swung again, Roy swifly dodging again. He noticed his newfound friends trying to help him out. Xero shot a quick laser nonchalantly before trying to use a protection power on Roy.

Roy realized that the fight was attracting a crowd. Many students were circling around Roy, Xero, Arashi, Vain, Philip, and Kin, cheering for them.

"It's that kid that burned Kin!" Exclaimed a couple students, watching with entertainment.

Roy bit his lip. What was this, a battlefield? If that was the case, Roy needed to fight back.

Roy ducked and kicked Kin in the stomach. The students gasped and cheered, and a couple helped Kin to his feet again. Kin's eyes gleamed of anger and murder.

"You have guts, kid..." He hissed, before grabbing Roy and throwing him to the floor. Roy tried to stand, but felt Kin kick him back down.

"Roy!" Arashi yelled, before being swallowed into the crowd; along with the others. Roy was _alone_ in this fight.

Roy smiled, wiping a small amount of blood from his chin. "Just because I'm down doesn't mean I'm finished."

Kin threw back his head and laughed. "Kid, you're a cocky little prick. And I think it's obvious, you're finished."

Roy was at a disadvantage, being half of Kin's height, but Roy was a trained warrior, and a smasher. Kin didn't know who he was dealing with. Roy rolled out of harms way, and took a second to catch his breath. He felt himself being knocked into a locker, his head slamming against it.

"You just won't quit, will you?" Kin said, his voice raspy. He held Roy to the locker with one hand, and raised his meaty fist with the other.

Roy smiled weakly. "I've gotten too soft..while fighting.."

Kin prepared to beat the lights out of the poor sophomore, but he was suddenly tackled. Roy fell against the locker, and a recognizable face waved their hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Roy? Aw man, who gets in a fight the first day of school?"

"Pit? Pit..it _is_ you..well, to answer your question..I do.." Roy murmured, smiling faintly. Pit helped Roy to his feet.

The crowd was deathly silent. Pit peered over at Kin, who was sprawled on the floor, his cheek red and bruised. Standing over him was Ike, who was glaring at his fellow Senior. "Don't mess with my friends, or expect a broken jaw." Ike quickly grabbed Roy and Pit and hurried down the hallway, making his way into the cafeteria.

"Let's go find the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of it! <strong>

**The OC's I plan on using in the next chapter: Lavender, Jennifer, Mixie, Lyra, Robin. And we'll get a little glimpse of how the freshmen are doing!**

**Thanks so much for being patient, I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! :3**

**So _please_ leave a review, and keep on reading! **

**~Marcie~**


	5. Physical Testing

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm back! So, school has been getting in the way, so this is why this was so delayed. Sucks going to an elite-college prefatory high school. But never fear, Pk Love Omega is here!  
>Believe it!<strong>

**I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Lots of turkey? Yum yum!**

**So, I'm only adding a few more OC's. I apologize if your OC is not in yet, I'll think about putting in the rest in a special chapter for guest starring..but I already have too many OC's, it'll be quite difficult to keep up with. So; If your OC is not in this chapter, (or has not been in any other chapter) I'll feature them somehow in the future.  
><strong>**I apologize for the in convenience~!**

**(And I apologize for my troll in the reviews. So irritating.)**

_A special thanks to.._

_White Okami-Sama, I'll be sure to add Rio and Dark in this chapter. Thank you so much, you're sweet! :D  
>SneakSlash, You are so kind, your words mean so much to me! Thank you Tara!<br>WoWMotherFan45, I'll try my best to incorporate Janet in here, but for now let's stick with Raychale. (I like her character!) Thank you so much~!  
>Guest, Vocaloid is great, huh? Thank you for reading! I love you too. xD<br>Diana Lily and Isabella, I SHALL NEVER DIE! Thanks much for your continued support. :3  
>DNFanatic0216, Arigato! Haha, Rin is a great character, I love writing for her! :D<br>OneshotAlchemist, This is the chapter where your OC will appear! (Or OC's..I'll see ;D) And thank you so much for your continued support! You're the best. :D It was a bit complicated writing the last chapter, but it'll get easier..I hope.  
>Phil The Persona Guy, Yes, STUFF IS HAPPENING. Heh, maybe I should put Roy and Ike in chemistry..thanks for everything and your review~!<br>Alice Wafair Isra, Haha, I don't think Roy will ever learn. c: Writing Roy's character is so much fun! Yes, Monster is amazing, it is so good. :3 Still can't believe someone died from it. Thank you!  
>the unknown assassin, Thank you! :D I hope you'll like this chapter as well!~<br>Edolove, Yes, I am making a website, and it is currently in progress. xD Yes, I'm a Len Kagamine fan. *o* And of course Roy would be the first to get into a fight..because he's Roy. Thank you for your kind words!  
>Riku, Haha, Roy is truly a baka. Thank you! c:<br>__Christofer's Cheetos, *_* Thank you so much! I was seriously blown away for a second!  
><em>_MelodysChoice, Deadman Wonderland is amazing. That is all. I need season two. Thank you so much! And I'm trying to find time for the website, it should be out in January of the year 2013..if we're still alive.  
><em>_KiraMira, A love triange is always good. Coda and Shiro are awesome! Haha, and "the girl in the beginning with the beer bottle". xD Haha, I decided to give Red a different personality then other personalities he is usually given; and Ike is still a playboy. Thanks for your support!~  
><em>_anime girl, You can call me Marcie, no prob! xD And I was inactive, but now I'm back! Huzzah! Thank you so much for your words, you're so sweet. :3  
><em>_ImLordOfTheRings, Thank you! Haha, I'm glad to hear that my writing has improved. xD  
><em>_-Keyblade-Bearer, Damn straight, Plushdoll collectables of Deadman Wonderland? If that happens, I want a Yō Takami doll. Oh my god. Yes.  
><em>_Oneshot Al, Hahhaha xD Thank you so much for defending me, there. You're truly amazing. xD Haha, and your rhyme made my day. ;3  
><em>_TheFlameBlade, No problem! I loved using Lee, and thanks so much! :D Yes, trolls do suck. xD Hope you like this chapter too!  
><em>_Miss Lady, Thank you so much! :D  
><em>_piplupfan580, Haha, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^^  
><em>_MidnightNocturne, Nope! Not all of them~! I know, it seems like all the pairings are currently SmasherxOC.  
><em>_Marie, Thank you! xD I "Pk Love" you too~!  
><em>_Guest, Arigato for your defending against the troll. ^^  
><em>_Coraircate, Why thank you! That means so much to me!  
>Guest 2, Thank you~!<br>Pk LOVE THIS, Oh wow, I'm digging the name~! :3 And thank you, my dear!  
>Princess Blaziken, I'm definately adding Blaze in the next chapter. (That's the only new OC that's going to be in that chapter) Shh~! Haha, thanks much for everything.<em>

_**You all are amazing. Simply amazing. **_

_**Please enjoy this chapter, my lovelies!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Do we have to go?"<em>

"Yes, Roy, we have to go to Physical Education after lunch."

"Come on! That's a bunch of bull-" Marth decided to block out his best friend's vulgar language by calmly inserting ear buds into his ears, and taking a sip from his mug of hot tea, much to Roy's protest. He made quick eye contact with Ike, before noticing another girl with him. It was Raychale Strongfield, contentedly licking a candy cane while holding onto Ike's brawny arm.

"Oh, would you look at that, Raychale. It's the little squirt and Prin-..and Marth." He quickly bit his lip as he realized how close he was to revealing Marth's true identity. Of course, Roy seemed unfazed by this, and he leapt to his feet, threateningly pointing his finger towards the towering man.

"Who are _yo_u to talk? Little? Please! I can take you on anyway! You are no threat to me Ike! I can take you on with one of my hands tied behind my back! Right, Marth?"

Marth resumed to his mug calmly, not making any sign that this was a fight he would participate in. He averted his eyes, causing Roy to throw his hands in the air, and stand upon his chair to make sure he was at eye-level with Ike. Ike chuckled to himself, before patting the smaller warrior's head.

"You have a fire inside of you, son." Ike smiled at his own use of his pun, and teasingly looked back at Roy. Roy growled under his breath, "You know very well that I am stronger than you, and just because Raychale's here, don't try to play it off-" Roy immediately stopped talking as a girl appeared behind Ike. Ike felt her presence behind him, and he turned over his shoulder to face the girl. She wore black T-shirt where the sleeves reach the elbows, a rough, mocha-brown vest, grey skinny jeans, and green combat boots. She wears a pair of purple glasses, as well. Her hair was a dark blue color, and it was combed back into a ponytail. She had pale skin and moss green eyes, and was 6'0", only an inch or two shorter than Ike. (Much to Roy's dismay) She was skinny, and Ike quickly noted that she was quite curvy. She had two, exact sized bangs that were dyed with black, and they fell over her eyes. She made eye contact with Ike before roughly saying,

"You are standing in my way."

Ike chuckled at this, before staring back at the girl with the same amount of intensity.

"Am I now? I believe I was here first, miss." He said in a teasing manner. Her eyes narrowed as she realized how Ike was teasing her, and she immediately took a step forward, her face deathly close to Ike's.

"How dare you mock me! I am Rio Angelo, and I don't see who you think you are to even talk to me in such way." Rio hissed, and Marth could notice that very clearly, that Rio would hold her ground against Ike, something not even most smashers could do.

Ike seemed to notice this too, before flashing the girl a flirtatious smile. "And I am Ike. I hope we can spend some-" He was cut off as Rio roughly shoved Ike away from her, and Ike ended up knocking into the observant Marth. Raychale gasped before helping Ike up, and giving Rio a one-sided glance. "What are you doing?"

Rio ignored her completely, and threw a punch in Ike's direction. Ike caught her fist before it could make contact with his face and pushed her backwards.

"Now, now.." He muttered, cracking his knuckles and sighing aloud. He held his hands in front of him, as if trying to appease her wrath.

Rio rolled her eyes. "You asked for it! You were simply in my way, and you tried flirting with me in front of your girlfriend!" With this statement, Raychale turned beet red and waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no! We aren't dating!" She exclaimed, flustered with the very thought.

Rio exhaled before walking over to Marth and a wide-eyed Roy. "And who may you be. Friends of the idiot?"

Marth pulled out the ear buds from his ears and set his mug on the table and rose to his feet. He smiled gently before sticking his hand out. "Marth Lowell, junior." Rio eyed Marth suspiciously, before accepting his handshake, and firmly grasping it.

"Rio Angelo, Senior." She turned towards Roy, who sprung to his feet as soon as she made eye contact with him. He looked up to her, and he felt ridiculous due to the height difference.

"Roy Pherae, Sophomore." He mumbled before standing with his shoulders squared next to Marth, Ike, and Raychale. Rio nodded, before patting Roy's head, and remarking in a teasing gesture,

"You're so small, I thought you were a freshman."

That was the first time Roy learned to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Ness was walking next to a sophomore girl he recently met, and he had to admit, he felt proud of himself for talking to her. At first, Janet Strongfield seemed intimidating, she wore a white T-shirt with a blood red star on the back, red shoes, and white thigh-high athletic socks. She had pale skin, outstanding steel grey eyes, and jet-black hair tied back in a pony tail. Ness heard stories about Janet, mostly told by her older sister Raychale, usually about how she wished Janet would be more feminine at times. But Ness thought Janet was interesting the way she was, unique in her own little way.<p>

"I hope it's not a burden that I'm sitting with you today.." Janet said quietly, playing with a strand of her hair from her ponytail, and her face was red as a tomato. Ness shook his head contentedly.

"I honestly don't mind!" Ness said, taking a seat at a table with other freshmen. Janet sat next to the physic, her face still bright red. Ness noticed someone else, someone he had never seen sitting at their table today.

"I would like you all to meet Claus." Lucas sat beside someone who looked absolutely identical to him, the only differences between them were the obvious hair color difference and the different eye colors. Claus was identical to Lucas, almost a mirror image; but he had very flamboyant orange hair. His eyes were dark green, and were stony, unlike Lucas's sad blue eyes.

"I am Lucas' brother." He announced plainly, putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder reassuringly. Lucas smiled at this gesture, and gave his brother a small hug. Ivory smiled at this, a slight red tint on her pale cheeks. Claus watched her, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"And who may you be?" He inquired, gesturing to Ivory and the rest of the freshmen and Janet.

Ivory gave Claus a big smile before waving enthusiastically. "My name is Ivory Wolfe! I've heard great things about you, Claus!"

With Ivory's last statement, Claus gave a long sigh. "Lucas, you have to stop talking about me so much." He said, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"I-it's hard to when you're all I have left, Claus.." Lucas whispered, avoiding all eye contact with the rest of his classmates.

Cream brightly smiled, oblivious to the horrific past the identical brothers experienced. "You have us! For..a couple more years." Claus chuckled at her oblivion and pat Lucas's head.

"Yeah, Lucas!" Nana played along, poking Popo's cheek. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without Popo."

Ness stretched and yawned audibly. "Yeah, and I'm still going to be your best friend forever, no matter what happens!" Both Janet and Lucas blushed at this. Lucas was at a loss for words, and the only thing he was capable of saying was 'Thanks, everyone'. Claus then leaned in towards Lucas and embraced him into a hug, something Lucas had longed for in a while. The embrace of his own brother.

"I won't leave you again, Luke."

And with that, all the freshmen and Janet resumed their meals, almost without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Link stepped foot into the gym confidently. Here he scanned the area and saw machines laid out all over the place, and a large, glimmering swimming pool in the far corner of the gym, and another large door. Link's eyes lit up as he saw the swimming pool, and he walked over to it and stuck his hand in it, as he began make patterns in the clear, blue water.<p>

"Boo!" Link turned around to see a cheerful Layla Ali smiling at him, wearing her gym attire. Link had to admit, it looked incredibly good on her, although the gym attire for the men and women were both similar. She wore the same T-Shirt as Link did, A large blue shirt with the words "PineView" in golden letters on the front. She wore blue shorts that showed off her legs, and tennis shoes.

"Layla." He breathed, smiling at the beautiful girl. She tugged on his arm and pointed towards his other classmates.

"Let's go and hear what people are saying about today's physicals! It gets really intense, this is basically the school's athletes time to show each other who's best. I see no point in it, but it's really interesting." Link obediently followed Layla, making no eye contact with Kin and the other person who accompanied him, a brawnier figure who seemed to have the same stature as Ike.

"Hey, Layla, who's that person-" Link began before getting cut off with the sound of the gym doors being thrown open. He saw Ike dragging a struggling Roy across the floor by one arm, Marth grabbing onto the other, and Pit grabbing onto his legs, smiling graciously.

"I don't wanna!" Roy argued, trying to fight against the sophomore, the junior, and the senior. Marth waved his arms reassuringly to everybody watching.

"There's nothing to see here, resume to whatever you happened to be doing, ladies and gentlemen!" He said, and resumed to dragging his friend across the floor. He made eye contact with Link, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do you know anyone, and I mean _anyone_, with duct tape?" Link chuckled at this question and shook his head, before having Jasmine overhear the conversation, and come and stand next to the Hylian, and catch Layla's attention.

"I think I can get someone to help you." She said, slightly blushing as Link looked at her delightfully.

Roy gaped in horror. "What the hell? Why would you even consider the idea? They're going to _murder_ me! Murder me because I did not want to come here in the first place! Why-" Pit smiled deviously as he put his hand on his friend's mouth, muffling his other shouts of complaint.

"For an angel you're really evil." Samus whispered, noticing the situation, and patting the angel's head.

"An angel?" Questioned a girl with boyish, unruly, lead-black hair. Her eyes were a midnight blue, and her skin was a tan shade. She wasn't necessarily scrawny nor muscular. She was roughly around 5'7", and quite flat chested. Her left hand was slightly burned off. She wore a dark, midnight blue top that had one short sleeve and one very long sleeve, black jeans, white sandals, and a pendant with a wolf paw. She also wore a pair of fingerless, red gloves. She observed Pit closely, before introducing herself.

"The name is Dark. You probably don't remember me. Rio told me to meet you guys!" She said, frowning slightly at the fact that Pit did not recognize her. The question going through Dark's mind was, Why was Pit even here? Shouldn't he be defending Skyworld?

"Rio," Ike said, shuddering. "a dangerous beauty."

"Did you just call my sister 'a dangerous beauty'?"

"That's your_ SISTER_?"

Pit rubbed the back of his nick sheepishly, breaking the awkward tension between Ike and Dark. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. You see, I just transferred to this school-"

"No! I was just thinking, why are you even here? You're Pit, Goddess Palutena's general, you're the one Goddess Palutena chose to defeat-"

Dark stopped talking as the atmosphere seemed to change as two bulky figures approached the group. "I don't know who you think you are, making such a show coming in here." Kin's friend hissed, furrowing his brow. All three of the smashers released Roy from their grasp and let the warrior stand to his feet, panting as he smacked Pit's head. "Great, first you drag me up here, then you meet someone who knows your secret, and now these idiots come!"

"If you think you can beat us at the physicals, you're wrong too. We both have top scores in all the worthy physical challenges." Kin said proudly, balling his fists.

"Looks like this year will be the year where you both will be beaten." Marth said, glaring upon both Kin and his friend. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry to inform you."

Kin's eyes widened as he grabbed Marth by his shirt and prepared to punch the prince in the face. "Let's see you talk now, pretty boy!" He threw back his fist until..

The sound of a whistle cut off all of Kin's further actions.

"Attention! We will now begin the physicals! I would like our first batch of runners to begin right where I am standing. The runners include..." The coach began listing off names. Kin threw Marth onto the ground before storming away. Marth dusted himself off as he was helped back to his feet by Toon Link, clearly annoyed over what just happened.

"Marth...Link...Pit..." Marth nudged Link and Pit as he heard their names called, and proceeded to standing next to the coach, awaiting further orders, as he observed roughly one hundred people make their way over to the coach, and follow him to the giant field outside.

**~Intermission~**

**The author is currently listening to Super Junior. Yes, I'm a huge fan of K-POP music.**

**Oppa Gangnam style, people! xD **

**Heeey, sexy lady-**

***gets run over by fangirls***

**~Intermission~**

"At the sound of my gun, I would like you to begin sprinting as fast as you can all around the perimeter of this field. If you fall, you are automatically out of this competition. I am about to decide who is the fastest out of all of you."

Marth nodded at this simple instruction, feeling Kin and his idiotic friend scowling at the Prince. Marth scanned the area and saw his companions all sitting on the floor in a big group, awaiting for the mini-competition to begin. Toon Link pursed his lips as he watched Pit stretch unceasingly, and try not to hit his hidden wings.

"Pit might have the advantage. He has wings, after all. Did you hear about that girl who knows that he's an angel?" Toon Link murmured, turning to his friends. Zelda shook her head hastily and put a hand over her heart, ignoring everything Toon Link told her. "I know my Link will win. He's won everything, including my heart."

"Aw, gross!" Ness yelled, his hand over his mouth as if he might vomit. Zelda rolled her eyes at boy's reaction and at the people who snickered at the physic and the princess.

Ike sneered at their opinions. "But Pit can't use his wings in public. It'll destroy his cover, besides; someone here already knows that he's an angel, I'm not even sure how. Link is quick, but Marth is a lightning bolt when it comes to agility and speed. Kin, Link, Pit, Kin's nameless friend, and the rest of the people have no chance." Ike chuckled as the rest of the smashers remained silent, some silently shaking their heads, agreeing with what Ike stated. Red crouched on his knees and put a hand thoughtfully on his face. _Was it just him, or was the field rigged with traps?  
><em>"It seems as if Kin is attempting to cheat."

_"Three!"_

"Did you say something, Red?" Claus inquired, turning towards the Pokémon Trainer. He was deep in thought, and he continued to stare at all of the competing runners and at the field they were about to run on.

_"Two!"_

"Lucas, Claus, Ness. Use your PSI powers on Kin and his friend to stop them." Red whispered calmly at the three young physics.

"Are you insane? What if we're caught? Using our abilities and powers in the normal world is strictly forbidden!" Ness furiously whispered, shaking his head.

_"One!"_

"Just do it, they're planning to win this race by playing dirty, if you don't play dirty back." Red concluded, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"They would not dare." Claus said, being interrupted by the sudden gunshot. The school roared as the one hundred runners began sprinting, Marth in the lead. Kin narrowed his eyes as he saw the Altean in front of him, and he threw something in the ground in front of Marth. Marth noticed this and immediately jumped to his left, and saw from the corner of his eye someone fall onto the ground, unable to get back to their feet. Pit yelled in alarm as the runner next to him fell as well, and tried to pull the angel to the ground with him, but nearly missed. Ness bit his lip as he watched the runners slowly collapse, one by one. Marth, Link, and Pit continued dodging Kin's discrete attacks. Pit grit his teeth as he let his hidden wings hold him from touching the ground. He knew that Kin and his friend rigged the entire field, and he definitely did not want to touch the ground. Suddenly, Pit felt something wrap around his ankle and tug him harshly to the floor. The angel fell face first, and saw that a nearly invisible wire was wrapped around his ankle. Link narrowed his eyes as he continued forwards, behind the speeding Prince. Marth would not be stopped no matter what Kin and his friend threw at him. Kin furiously shoved another runner to the grass, and he stumbled along, trying not to step on his own traps.

"This is like a death trap!" Toon Link said under his breath as he watched more people fall on the ground.

Ike shivered as he felt a chilly breeze blow past him. He turned slightly and saw Lucas, his hands together as if he was praying, his eyes shut tightly. Was the kid trying to use PSI? At a time like this?

The sky outside darkened dangerously. The sea of students looked around nervously and began talking among themselves loudly.

"I didn't think it was supposed to be stormy today." One girl said aloud, looking at the sky fearfully.

"Where did this weather come from?"

"It's really cold."

"I didn't bring a jacket!"

Ness elbowed Lucas gently. "What are you doing?" He said, his mouth open in shock.

Lucas opened his eyes and held both his hands in front of him, ignoring his friend's persistent question. "Pk freeze." He whispered, his voice quiet and raspy. Immediately, the ground around Kin and his friend froze, and they slipped on the ground, spitting and cursing as they staggered to their feet. The audience of students began cheering wildly as Marth completed the race, bending over as tried to steady himself. Link finished after Marth, congratulating the quick-footed Prince for his victory. Marth staggered over to the coach, who pat the Prince on the back, satisfied.

"You're a quick one, you." Marth muttered a quick "Thanks," before being swarmed by his classmates and fellow students.

"You actually beat Kin!" Sydney said, a huge smile on her face as she embraced Marth. Marth smiled shyly and he shrugged it off.  
>"I've always been one to have quick reflexes."<p>

"That's true." Snorted Link as he ruffled Marth's hair.

Pit struggled to sit up, only to see a hand outstretched towards him. He scanned his savior's face to see a girl with a pair of turquoise eyes staring back at him, and wavy blonde hair with blue highlights. Pit placed his hand into hers, and she pulled the angel to his feet. Pit nodded courteously at the girl who decided to help him. She wore a knee-length blue and white sundress with brown and blue sandals, and she was just a bit shorter than Pit.

"I'm Mixie. I think you did good at the race, this was your first time, so you were probably not expecting it to be so competitive." She said, picking pieces of grass out of Pit's hair.

"Thanks, Mixie. I'm-" Pit began, only to be cut off by Mixie.

"Pit. I know. We're in the same math class together." She said, frowning at the very thought of the subject.

"Math is my worst subject. I honestly don't understand how people can find..numbers fun." Pit said, shuddering.

"It's my worst subject too! Look at that, I knew we'd be great friends!" Mixie said cheerfully, putting her arm around Pit's shoulders and walking back with him to the other students.

"We have a bit of time left, so I would like the sophomore and junior boys to team up in a game of extreme water polo against the freshmen and senior boys." The coach announced from his bullhorn, before walking back to his seat near the pool.

Roy paled at those words. "_Hell no._" Pit shook his head. "No."

Ike groaned. "Well, good luck, you two." Roy frantically waved his hands in front of his face while shaking his head quickly.

"Nope. I am not going to do it. No chance in hell." Roy muttered, in all seriousness.

"Looks like we have no choice, mister dragon. Let's go, angel." Ike whispered, as he carried the grave ginger in one arm, and Pit dejectedly followed them into the men's locker rooms.

**~Second Intermission~**

**Oh yay, someone who actually recognizes Pit! xD Will this destroy his cover?  
>DAH DAH DAHH!<br>**

**Dobe.**

**~Second Intermission~**

"Get in the water," Ike scowled, almost ready to drag Roy into the pool by force. "I brought you to the locker rooms for a reason, and now you will get in!"

"Look, Pit got in!" Ness said, pointing to the sulking angel, who unlike the other boys, still had his shirt on.

"My wings are soggy..." Pit whined, trying to keep his shirt from floating upwards and revealing his wings. Roy crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I despise any form of water unless it is hot." He said, frowning.

"The water is hot." Red lied, all emotion drained from his face. He sank into the water and swam away slyly.

"LIAR!" Roy said, pointing at the his friends accusingly, and turning away. "I am not going in. Last time I checked, I'm half fire dragon, and you are not putting me inside water!" He announced, getting weird stares from a group of seniors who happened to overhear his speech.

Red raised his head from the pool. "Gyarados is a dragon, and resides in the water."

"Well, I'M NOT A POKÉMON, AM I, RED?" Roy argued back, a hand on his hip.

Marth swam closer to the edge of the pool. "Roy, I have something to tell you. It's urgent." He signaled for Roy to come closer to the pool. Roy silently bent down and came closer to Marth. "May I help-"

Marth cunningly grabbed Roy and dragged him into the pool, and Ike and Red held the warrior inside the pool; making sure there was no form of escape. Roy began cursing loudly, and he hung his head in defeat.

"I don't like it..this..water...DAMN YOU, MARTH!" The warrior lunged towards the Prince, only to be restrained by the Pokémon Trainer and Ike. Marth smiled and pat the warrior's head.

"See, this isn't so bad!"

"I hate you."

"That's not nice." Marth pouted, smiling fiendishly.

"Exactly."

Link chuckled as he gracefully swam by Roy. "I am grateful for ever listening to the Zoras."

"Shut up, you elf!" Roy growled.

"I'm the elf? Have you looked in the mir-" Link began his insult, but was cut off by the coach.

"We will begin, if all of you are ready. The game will end only if someone is truly injured or if something else happens." The coach announced, putting the whistle to his lips.  
>"Start!"<p>

Ike and Red swam over with the other seniors and freshmen, while signaling Marth, Link, and Pit to keep an eye on the pyromaniac.

Roy and Pit floated in the same spot, refusing to take part in the game. Pit shrieked as he was roughly shoved away from his friend. Roy gasped as he was kicked in the stomach powerfully, sending him doubling over in pain. Roy returned the kick, but he felt large hands grab his leg and throw the sophomore into somebody else. Roy was panting, and he could barely see what was going on. His attacker grabbed a fistful of Roy's hair, and he saw an unfamiliar face. Roy saw Kin laughing hysterically at what was happening to Roy, and the warrior began to put the pieces together.

"You son of a b-" Roy began, before having his face shoved headfirst into the water. Roy struggled to pull his head away from the man's grasp, and he began to panic. Roy felt the overwhelming need to get his nose out of the water, and back to the surface to breathe. He frantically kicked his legs and felt that he could not say anything, just feel major panic. After a couple of seconds, Roy could realize that he was sinking. Roy felt as if all the air had gone out of his lungs. He began to inhale water and it burned as it forced its way down his throat and into his lungs. He felt himself getting heavier..heavier...

He could hear the sound of a whistle, and multiple people talking, and girls shrieking. As reality began to slowly return to Roy, he opened his eyes and saw a large crowd of people surrounding him. He doubled over and began coughing water onto the ground, clearing his throat multiple times.

"What..happened.." He whispered hoarsely. He saw Shiro kneel next to the warrior, while Marth continued patting his back.

"Bryson Anthony." Shiro said, a grim look open his face. Roy shut his eyes and turned towards Kin, who was standing among the crowd with a smirk on his face. Marth cursed under his breath as he withdrew his hands from patting Roy's back, his fingers singed.  
>And that was the day Roy swore to make Bryson and Kin's last year at Pineview..<br>_a living nightmare._

As Pit stood in the group that formed around Roy, Pit felt someone brush past him and pat the spot above his wings sympathetically. He saw Dark stand next to him, and shake her head in pity.

"You're going to have a _great_ time drying those wings of yours, _general._"

**A/N:**

**Arigato for reading, everyone!  
><strong>

**Okay, okay, okay, I know. I made Claus alive. I apologize, but hey! He's interesting. I like interesting. And I abuse Roy, I know. xD**

**If someone happens to read this, can you tell me who your favorite character so far is in this? And who'd you like to be featured more often? (Either a specific character or grade) You can either leave a random review or send me a PM. :D**

**Also, is anybody interested in making a cover? I'm asking for way too much, I know. o_o  
><strong>

**Alright, until the next chapter! Leave a review and I will love you forever.**** I read and try to answer every review you send/and complete every request.**

**Bai~!**

**~Marcie~**


End file.
